


wedding bells

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Everyone in Garreg Mach overhears the "engagement" and has ideas for the wedding. Ingrid just wants to correct this. Dorothea's just amused.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 7
Kudos: 197





	wedding bells

“Oh Ingrid…I accept your offer! We’ll be together forever!”

It was a mistake to have done this in the dining hall as soon as they’d returned because at Dorothea’s sudden exclamation everyone turned towards them.

“No way…” Sylvain said, the first to approach them and grinned at Ingrid as he swung an arm over her shoulder. “Ingrid you never said you were going to propose to Dorothea, I’m a little hurt you cut us out of this.”

“This isn’t-” Ingrid tried to say to defend herself but was cut off again.

“You sure she’s worth it?” Felix asked, coming up beside them, in that brash tactless way he had.

“Felix!” Ingrid scolded, “Anyone would be lucky to marry Dorothea.” She was certain her face now matched Sylvain’s hair the way she was flushing.

“Just making sure.” Felix scowled at Dorothea and in that moment Ingrid realized it was his awkward attempt at vetting to make sure Ingrid was happy.

“Ingrid just got to me first.” Dorothea said, giggling and winking at Felix. “No need to be jealous.”

“Now hang on-” Ingrid tried again but this time was interrupted by Ferdinand swooping over and pulling Ingrid out of Sylvain’s grasp and into a hug.

“A momentous occasion! The Black Eagle’s own Dorothea engaged to a worthy noble.”

She’d never realized how loud Ferdinand was before.

“Oh Ferdie, put my fiancée down.” Dorothea frowned at him until Ferdinand pouted and put Ingrid down.

“My apologies, I was merely overwhelmed by this glorious news!”

“Thanks Ferdie.” Dorothea said, but it was dry.

“Ohhhh, Dorothea! Please say I can do your make-up the big day.” Hilda had made her way over while dragging Marianne with her. “Please, please, please!”

“Of course Hilda! There’s no one I’d trust more. Petra,” Dorothea beckoned her fellow classmate, “Do you think you could braid my hair.”

“I would be most grateful to be chosen for this honour, Dorothea.” Petra said and smiled widely at Dorothea.

“I can do Ingrid’s! Mercie will help, right Mercie?” Annette came up behind Ingrid, making her jump a little in surprise.

“Of course, Annie!” Mercedes smiled softly at Ingrid. “Congratulations Ingrid, I had no idea you were going to propose to Dorothea.”

“She didn’t tell anyone? Guess I’m not so left out of the loop then. I still call being a man of honour for Ingrid.” Sylvain grinned, “Felix does too.”

“Leave me out of this. And since when do you have any honour?”

“Guys!” Ingrid tried to get their attention but no one was listening still.

“Talk about breaking down the class barriers Ingrid, who knew you had it in you.” Claude clapped a hand on her shoulder and winked and without a doubt Ingrid got the feeling he knew this was a misunderstanding but wouldn’t help her clear it up.

“Indeed.” Edelgard was standing next to Claude with Hubert hovering behind her as always. “Though I may have to duel you, to ensure you’re right for Dorothea of course. As head of her house I believe I’m owed that honour.” There was the barest hint of a smile on her lips to show she was joking but Ingrid took a step back just in case.

“Ingrid!” Dimitri of course was next, rushing over with Dedue. “I just heard the strangest rumour!”

“How?!” Ingrid asked indignant, annoyed at how fast things were spiralling out of control.

“I wonder if I can get Bernie to help me make a dress…” Dorothea mused.

“Oh I’ve seen her work,” Leonie piped up, “She’s a good choice for that!” Leonie tugged at her sleeve showing a mended embroidered patch at her elbow, “Fixed this right up for me.”

Ingrid heard a thud she could only assume was Bernadetta fainting at the compliment.

“This is just like in the stories!” Ashe exclaimed, squeezing through the crowd to reach Ingrid. “You saw how fervent Dorothea was fighting for you not get married to that one noble and as the gallant knight you couldn’t help but fall in love!”

“No Ashe, that’s not what hap-”

“They’ll need a wonderfully tasty cake.” Lysithea was bouncing a little as she said it but Ingrid knew better than to point out how young that made her look.

“And an even better feast.” Raphael boomed from above her.

“I believe I can offer my services if such are needed.” Dedue said, bowing a little in Ingrid’s direction.

“I-I’ll paint you a picture, of your wedding day, a memory for the both of you. It might not be any good…” Ignatz trailed off when Raphael smacked him on the back to assure him his pictures would be fine.

“All this noise…I may pass on the reception, Dorothea.” Linhardt said between yawns.

“Aw c’mon Linhardt, this is for Dorothea!” Caspar nudged him. “I bet Ingrid had to fight for her hand in marriage and it was an awesome battle.”

“That’s not what happened!” Ingrid managed to get out.

“No, she just asked me, so matter of fact.” Dorothea sighed a little dreamily. “Not quite the engagement offer I imaged but who could say no to my lovely Ingrid.”

“Dorothea!” Ingrid was blushing again and she knew it.

“You certainly can’t go wrong with having roses for the wedding.” Lorenz offered, brushing his hair back somehow haughtily, “My expertise will be invaluable then.”

“Look this is all a mistake.” Ingrid said but was drowned out by everyone shouting out various offers and ideas.

She buried her face in her hands and pulled away from the crowd, aiming to sneak away.

“We can’t use black as a colour for the wedding, it’ll look more like a funeral then!” She heard Hilda arguing to Ferdinand who had declared their colours should match their respective houses.

“Make sure there’s lots of meat dishes.” Raphael was saying to Dedue who was nodding solemnly.

“Can I be the cake tester? I mean, I assume you’ll need one.” Lysithea was begging Mercedes.

“I think if this is a merging of the Black Eagles and Blue Lions it should be held on Golden Deer lands to show we’re all involved. Something that really unites us.” Claude said over Dimitri’s offer to host the wedding at his grounds.

She finally reached the end of the dining hall, bursting out into the gardens and groaning loudly as she collapse on the bench.

“How am I going to explain this one?” Ingrid asked to herself, blowing her hair of her eyes in annoyance.

“Oh don’t worry,” A voice said above her and she jerked her head up to see Dorothea standing there with her eyes twinkling a little with mirth. “I’ll make a grand statement that we realized we needed to wait and then over time our love just faded.”

“I don’t think it’s possible to fall out of love with you Dorothea.” Ingrid said, surprisingly them both.

“Oh,” It was nice to see this time that Dorothea was blushing. “That’s sweet Ingrid.”

“I mean it.” She insisted, clearing her throat and looking down a little. “You have this amazing charm about yourself, you always look so well put together and can talk to just about anyone. I’m envious a little.”

“Don’t count yourself out, you’ve got a grace about you, it’s very clear you were cut out to be a knight. Ashe was right about the whole gallant part.” Dorothea was winking at her when Ingrid looked back her way.

Ingrid laughed, “I think he’ll be the one most crushed we’re not getting married.”

“A shame to break everyone’s planning like that.” Dorothea said and then took a seat next to her. “Though it was fun to pretend at least for a little while.”

“Oh? I’m sure you’ve gotten offers before, you’ve never pretended with one of them?”

“They were only interested in voice or my looks.” Dorothea sounded bitter and angry, so unlike her usual cheery self that Ingrid immediately felt bad for bringing it up and wanted to fix it.

“Well I’m not.” Ingrid said and then flushed at how it sounded. “I mean interested in your voice or looks. Not that they’re not lovely, I mean you’re lovely.” This wasn’t going at all as she planned. “But I care more about you as Dorothea the person is what I meant.”

Dorothea’s smile was blinding and only made her blush deepen. “You’re adorable Ingrid. I almost wish this was real.”

At that moment Ingrid almost wished it too. But her father would never allow it.

She opened her mouth to say that but what came out instead was, “I should at least court you first.”

Dorothea raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Well,” Ingrid swallowed, “A knight doesn’t go back on her word.” Her father didn’t have to know, this might not go anywhere after all but with the soft look Dorothea was giving her she really didn’t care either way just then.

Dorothea’s lips curved upwards, “I accept your proposal.” She said and then after a moment added, “Can I keep the ring?”

Ingrid snorted in amusement, “Sure Dorothea, think of it as a courting gift.”

“I’ll be expecting something better later.” Dorothea nudged her lightly, leaning in and then pressing a kiss to Ingrid’s cheek. “C’mon.” She stood up and offered Ingrid her hand, “Let’s go correct everyone’s assumptions. I promise not to lead them on this time.”

Ingrid took her hand and let herself be pulled up but didn’t pull her hand away afterwards, awkwardly holding on. She lifted their joint hands up so she could press a kiss to the back of Dorothea’s hand, feeling silly as she did it but she’d always felt it was romantic in the books she had read of knights who courted maidens.

“Oh Ingrid...” Dorothea said softly, smiling at her.

“Maybe we can let them plan a little while longer.” Ingrid relented, looking back at the dining hall which was still loud with everyone shouting things. “Or at least tire themselves out to the point they can’t talk back when we correct them.”

“And in the meantime?”

“I hear the Goddess Tower has a lovely view.” Ingrid squeezed Dorothea’s hand that was still in her grasp.

Dorothea giggled and used their clasped hands to pull Ingrid along. The ring she’d put on her finger brushed against Ingrid’s fingers, the metal warmed from Dorothea’s skin.

Maybe one day, if her father could ever be convinced or maybe she just wouldn’t care, the ring could be replaced with another.

But she wasn’t going to let Sylvain or Felix plan one second of that wedding.


End file.
